


Love, Love, Nightmare.

by UltimateSupremeBabey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Despair Naegi Makoto, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, The rod appear for a few seconds, anyway yeah this gonna be so sad, but they still exist, like barely - Freeform, there is no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSupremeBabey/pseuds/UltimateSupremeBabey
Summary: Izuru Kamakura found nothing interesting.Unfortunately, for both of them, Makoto Naegi stumbled his way into his life.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	Love, Love, Nightmare.

Izuru sometimes wondered what love felt like.

That idea became boring.

And then Makoto Naegi appeared, and all it took was a few words to bring out… some resemblance of feeling. He didn’t understand the small tug in his chest as he watched Makoto yell at the girl who brought the world onto its feet. 

He watched the others as they wept over the broadcasting of her demise. He watched with uninterest. He was planning to simply let it happen and let the others continue their rampage of “despair” across the world. 

That  _ was _ the plan until Komaeda decided to make a new one. They thought it was his hope-obsessed behavior again until he understood the plan:

Use Makoto Naegi’s new Super High School Level talent to spread despair.

Izuru saw that the plan would succeed and that would be it. There was no use fighting what was inevitable, so he offered to go himself and capture the Super High School Level Hope. It would be a simple walk to him using the Super High School Level Assassin’s talent to stay silent as possible, and then strike with the sedative, using some of the Super High School Level Nurse’s talent to prevent any damage, and then carry the boy back to the base. 

It was boring to carry it out.

When he had come back with the boy, everyone’s eyes had been on them. Komaeda demanded that Izuru hand over the Super High School Level Hope for… inspection, and Mikan was about the same. The two managed to distract themselves by fighting each other. The others seemed mostly infatuated with the small boy, TeruTeru, and Nekomaru making small comments on how scrawny he was.

Izuru felt… this small spark. This was the Makoto stole his talent. Makoto was now the Super High School Level hope. Yet he was average, plain, boring…

It brought barely any interest. 

But interest nonetheless.

Fuyuhiko worked quickly to begin turning Makoto to despair, making him watch the videos constantly… yet something was preventing Makoto from giving in. 

Izuru knew what it was, but stayed silent as Fuyuhiko complained again to them, scowling as he gave a boring insult to Peko. 

Fuyuhiko gave up for a bit, letting Makoto rest from Despair for a while. Izuru took his chance to talk to the Super High School Level Hope. He learned just how boring Makoto really was in the world. Two loving parents, one sister. An average family living in an average world until Makoto won the lottery and putt a criminal away in jail. 

  
  


Izuru had heard this story time and time again when he was at hope’s peak. Makoto had barely been noticeable with his old talent… so what had changed?

Was it the small feeling of guilt as he knew Makoto couldn’t last against the despair any longer?

It might as well be.

-

Makoto continued to talk to Izuru for a while, somehow finding comfort in him. He would tell him about the video and what he saw, Izuru listening despite being bored of it quickly. Despite the fact he was bored, he still listened. He couldn’t get why, and that was something new in itself. 

The two grew close (or rather Makoto felt close to Izuru), to the point Makoto had given him a friendly nickname that confused the other remnants. Izuru just let it be, it wasn’t anything important.   
  


“Izu-Kun!”

It felt like someone was behind him, holding a game console and speaking softly to him as he walked away.

He didn't find the feeling boring for once.  


-

The day Makoto finally broke was one Izuru wasn’t expecting. Makoto somehow always managed to surprise Izuru, which is he couldn't help but flinch when he hurt the anguished screaming that came from the smaller boy, signaling the new despair planted in Makoto’s heart. 

Izuru didn’t leave his room for a few days, trying to stop the feeling of pain in his heart. It stung to see someone he thought was different to become like the rest. He felt like he was back in that basement with _her_ again.  


He didn't come out of his room for days.

-

Izuru was walking down the halls, mapping out the place mentally to avoid the newest Remant. 

“Izu-Kun…”

Izuru felt his heart stop for just a second at the nickname. It was so…  _ wrong _ to hear it in a despair-filled tone, to feel those lithe arms wrap around one of his own in a sad manner...

He turned, facing the smaller boy with a blank face.

“Yes, Makoto?”

“Let’s go spread hope together…”

Red eyes stared into swirled ones. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh hi first time writing izuru like this


End file.
